


Short Fuse

by sleeping_ranna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Original Story - Freeform, Other, living bomb kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_ranna/pseuds/sleeping_ranna
Summary: COMMISSION: Two young men go to a strip club for an explosive good time





	Short Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original commission work for one of my ffxiv fc mates. A fuse bomb girl gets too excited about her work at a local strip club.

“Uh… where are we going again?” Jonathan asked. Overhead, the city’s twinkling lights of downtown were behind them as the drove out to the industrial port. Warehouses loomed like black shades, blocking out stars.

“It’s called the Bomb Shelter, Jon. It’s a really good strip club, and it just reopened! And it’s your 25th birthday, dude, lemme treat ya to something you’ll never forget!” Adam had been insistent on this birthday party. Whatever was so good about this strip joint, Jonathan didn’t understand why they had to go out to the docks to have a good time when there were 3 perfectly good clubs within a 15 minute walk of the office.

“Here it is, Jon. You got your ID and insurance card?” Adam said, pointing to a sturdily built concrete box. The nearest building were at least 500 feet away from any side, and there was no parking in front. 

“Wait, my insurance card? Why do I need that?” Jonathan asked, feeling his stomach turn uneasily. 

“Gotta prove you have health insurance to get in the door. These girls are something else, and the owners don’t wanna be liable.” Adam said enigmatically.

That… didn’t make Jonathan feel any better.

...

“Ms. Bum, your act is in 15 minutes.” 

“Thank you Arnold.” Came the warm response. The bouncer reminded himself that it was rude to stare at the girls. Especially her. Any attention might make her… excited.

“Be ready to go on stage in 5.” With that, Arnold quickly shut the door. She was left alone in her dressing room. Given the wide shelf of her ass, she was the recipient of this most coveted prize: the single person dressing room.

She smiled as she slipped her arms through the shimmering bra straps. Her hands came to her hips, admiring the tight cinch of her waist that rose up to her bust. She couldn’t help but give her breasts a squeeze. Soft and luscious flesh threatened to overcome leather confines.

Now now, she reminded herself softly, pulling her hands away to pick up a tube of lipstick.

Not until the fuse is lit.

....

“Sign here please.” The bouncer said, handing each man a clipboard, pen, and a document with a little red arrow tab at the bottom.

The Bomb Shelter, its staff, shareholders, or affiliates cannot be sued for bodily injury or loss of life in the event of-

“Adam what the hell is this place?!” Jonathan demanded after taking a brief moment to read some of the fine print.

“Dude. Just stay behind the glass and you’ll be fine. I promise! This place is great. You’re gonna love it.” Adam assured, clapping his buddy on the back. Alarm bells were ringing in Jonathan’s head. This was a bad idea. And yet… Adam was his best friend. Heaving a sigh, Jonathan signed his name and handed the waiver back to the bouncer.

“Enjoy your evening, gentlemen.” The bouncer said and opened the door. The inside was a world away from the club’s grim concrete exterior. Sleek modern black leather chairs dotted the floor, surrounding dark red tables. Booths lined the walls, all black with red finish. The floor, while as concrete as the building’s exterior, was similarly painted black. Blackout curtains hid the concrete finish from clients eyes, and the thrum of the bass from the DJ booth had Jonathan’s ribs rattling.

And the girls. Well, those were about what Jonathan had expected of a strip club. Fat tits, round asses, long legs and gaudy makeup was in abundance. Women riding mens laps, dancing on poles, and bringing drinks to those scattered about. 

What Jonathan found curious was the main stage. What he couldn’t see from his vantage was the stage was cut in the shape of a bomb, like something out of a cartoon. But he could see the trail of orange candy lights that ran the stage’s edge, the pole set in its center. 

And the walls.

There was 3 inch thick glass surrounding the stage, offset from its edge by a foot. Crossing the club to inspect the stage closer, he thought he could make out scratches on the inside of the glass. What the hell was this? What was this place? 

“Dude did you bring me to a fucking snuff club?” Jonathan shouted at Adam, grabbing the other man’s arm as he was busy shoving a 5 dollar bill in a girl’s G-string.

“Jon, dude, relax.” Adam shouted in his ear. “I promised you a great birthday and I will deliver. Come on, let’s go get a seat.” He reassured, pointing a table right next to the glass. 

Why the hell was he still here. Why didn’t Jonathan just leave? He knew, deep down, that despite every single warning that he needed to leave, he was just too damn curious about why the glass was there in the first place. As Jonathan and Adam sat down, the music died down. Jonathan coughed into his fist at the sound of a man’s moan. Really good lapdance, apparently.

“Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome to the grand reopening of the Bomb Shelter.” The DJ spoke into the mic. He had his own glass box as well. Interesting.

“Thank you all for coming. And, we have a very special performance to start off our celebrations. She’s even promised that she won’t break the blast proof glass this time.” 

Huh?

“Please turn your eyes to the main stage, and ready your wallets, cause this girl is dy-no-mite. Please say hello to Ms… Ku Bum!”

Adam, and the rest of the men in the club, were breaking into cheers and wolf whistles as the lights dimmed. Jonathan didn’t recall there being a lit candle next to the strip pole before. Had that always been there? 

A spotlight lit, illuminating the pole and its lonely candle. And into the spotlight, stepped Ms. Ku Bum.

5’9 in glittering platform stilettos, and she somehow put every other girl in the club to absolute shame. Breasts the size of watermelons were trying to spill out of a leather bra - you could see the hint of nipples peeking over the cubs. And those breasts went down to a pale, narrow waist, which only emphasized the most impossible part of her.

Ku Bum’s rear was enormous. It would take 3 of the chairs that Jonathan and Adam were seated on to support just one of her curved asscheeks, fishnet stockings stretched tight across those two perfectly rounded globes. A leather G string disappeared beneath an ass that was almost as impossibly fat and round as Ku Bum was tall.

Ku Bum smiled, her purple painted lips curling in a sultry look as she sashayed out to the pole. She felt her ass bounce, the heels helping her already perfect rear look even more enticing to all the horny men watching her. And that was the best part for her - everyone watching her get off.

A laid-back jazzy number played across the speakers, a callback to the early burlesque days. In time with the drums, Ku Bum lifted one leg to perform the splits against the pole. A man in the front row groaned - Ku Bum imagined that he was wishing her wide, fat ass would sit on him and he could be lost under her beautiful rear. She bit her lip, feeling her circuits begin to hum with her excitement. She hadn’t even started yet. 

Breathe, don’t give in just yet. She chided herself. Hooking her knee ‘round the pole, she pulled herself up, grinding her G string against the pole and her clit. A zing shot through her core, making her nipples tighten. Ku Bum spun on the pole, feeling her tits start to slip free of their confines. She could see men waving money through the blast-proof glass, bidding her to pay attention to them.  
Oh, I suppose. She mused, flipping upside down. She could feel her fuse, poking from the top of her G string, pressing against her back from the weight of her ass fighting gravity. It was fiercely that she reminded herself to be patient before she could go to the candle. 

Releasing from the pole, she sashayed to the edge of the stage as she twirled a lock of short, inky black hair around her finger. She could see a young man through the glass, staring at her with wide, enraptured eyes.

Teeth finding her lip again, she locked eyes with the man as she pressed herself against the glass. She could see his gaze break, gaping at the wide spread of her hips. That didn’t matter though; Ku Bum knew she could finally get to the most important part of the act. 

The heft of her ass jiggled as she turned and sashayed back to the pole and the waiting candle. Gripping the pole with both hands, she crossed her ankles and slid down. Her fuse was dangling over her thong, the manager had made sure that it would be long enough to trail over her ass so it could reach-

“Ahh!” Ku Bum couldn’t help but let out of a small gasp. She’d felt her fuse ignite over the open flame, and suddenly every circuit in her body was alive.

A low pleasure sizzled inbetween plush thighs and Ku Bum threw her head back. From beyond the glass, she heard men whistling. The real show was on now. They were all gonna watch her lose herself in delicious pleasure.

Hopefully the bomb glass held.

The thought that it might not, that she was putting everyone in attendance in mortal danger, only had her groaning as she pulled herself back onto the pole and grinded against it. More pleasure electrified her as the fuse kept burning, her clit throbbing with slow and wicked heat.

This wasn’t enough though. A reverse somersault had the men cheering wildly at her ass and pussy, but what she wanted was for them to see her fuse. Returning to the glass, she pressed her ass flush against the barrier. There would be an assprint the size of a man on the glass after she walked away. Looking over her shoulder, there was another zing of excitement. Her fuse was already half burned up; she could feel the loading on her circuits now. Everything ached and screamed mayday! Mayday!

Her chest heaved. The bra was too constricting now, she ripped it off without a second thought to the excited howls of the men beyond. Her dark nipples were stiff with her excitement, and the flush of arousal had traveled down to rosy her chest.

The fuse was still burning. It couldn’t be much longer now. Ku Bum grabbed each ass cheek as she moaned. The fuse was so short now, her body was right on the edge. Every circuit was overloaded with obscene, sinful pleasure, and she was helpless to stop it now. All she could do was thrust mindlessly against the glass, letting everyone see how shameless she was.

There was an inch left on the fuse. She could feel it building. She was so close. By God if that fuse didn’t short now she would…

“AHH!” 

Boom

The fuse ran out, and Ku Bum was lost as every circuit in her body snapped. Her body, overburdened with too much power, released it all in a massive explosion that shook the blast proof glass and shattered the concrete stage. When the dust finally cleared and all the titillated men could see what had become of the stripper, it came as no surprise. There Ku Bum was, clothing completely vaporized in the blast expelled from her orgasmic release. She lay covered in concrete powder, nude and drooling in a state of post orgasmic bliss.

It’s been too long. She thought dreamily, her body oozing sexual satisfaction. 

“Ku Bum! We just got that stage set this morning!” The manager called angrily from his safe spot outside the blast stage. Ku Bum lifted her head from the rubble. Her eyes ran down her body, admiring herself for a long moment. She was considering going and fetching another fuse when she heard the manager call her name again. She gave one erect nipple a pinch before waggling her fingers. 

“Sorry boss!”


End file.
